Teamwork
by photofreeze
Summary: Sequal to The Last Days. Dean from Supernatural gets to work with the Justice League. A fun play with character personalities. On Hiatus. Let me know if you have any ideas on how it should play out.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Lois took Dean to the hospital to fix up his arm fixed up. "So the demon gave Clark superhuman powers?" Lois asked from the back seat. Chloe and Dean gave each other the look and Chloe answered, "Yep."

"Strange town. So what's plan, B?" Lois replied. "That was plan, B." Dean answered.

"There is another option." Chloe thought out loud. "Which is?" Dean asked curiously. Chloe hesitated before she gave her answer. "Lex."

"He just tried to kill you. Who knows if he's even alive?" Dean protested. "He'd be at the hospital if he's alive, and drowsy from meds." Chloe debated.

"Perfect." Lois stated. "You get the cast, we'll talk to Lex and pick you up a pen from the souvenir shop." Trying to stall them, Dean said, "This is Metropolis. How do we even know we're at the same hospital Lex is?"

"Two reasons, first this is the closest hospital to the Daily Planet, and second the highest paid doctors work here." Chloe replied. A few minutes later the car was parked and they were walking into the hospital. "You know what, I'm fine really." Dean said as they approached the entrance.

"Your not afraid of hospitals, are you?" Lois asked. Dean hesitated as he remembered the last time they were in a hospital where his dad had died. "No." He concluded. He decided he wasn't scared, just hated the place. "Fine, I'll get the info from the receptionist and then you can talk to Lex." Dean stated. "We got it covered." Chloe replied. "Just, be a patient. We need you there as an excuse to be there."

"Fine." Dean reluctantly agreed. They went in and checked him in to the hospital under one of his many fake ID's. Dean distracted the receptionist while they got the room number. Seconds later, Chloe and Lois stealthily left. Lois pulled out her lock picking kit and opened the door. "Nurse?" Lex groaned as the door closed.

"We need a few questions answered." Lois stated.

"We need to know how to find Clark." Chloe said. "He's dangerous right now, if you could tell us anything."

"Julian." Lex muttered.

"Focus, we need you in reality." Lois demanded. Chloe repeated her question for Lex. "Microchip." Lex muttered. "Level 3." He stated just before he passed out. "That doesn't tell us anything." Lois whispered. "Yes, it does. Lets go." Chloe replied. They snuck out of the room to meet up with Dean. After a couple of hours the cast was finally finished, and they were free to go. As they got in the car Chloe explained to them about Level 3 in Lex's manure factory. "So he figured to put the research in a place where they already looked and no one would suspect." Lois stated.

"Wow, well we better call it a night." Dean said. He needed to talk to Chloe alone. They dropped of Lois at her apt above the Talon. "We'll have a better chance during the day, the demon only stays out at night." Dean told them.

As Lois left Dean sighed. "So does Clark have any other weaknesses that maybe could help?" He asked. "I'm not sure if it would help. He's immune to meteor rock." Chloe pointed out. "So there is something else." Dean clarified. Chloe hesitated. "The sun."

"He's allergic to the sun?" He asked. "That won't do any good the demon hates sunlight. Won't come out at all."

"It's more complicated than that." Chloe stated. "The sun is the source of his powers."

"That's great." Dean explained. "All we have to do is wait. How long was he in captivity?"

"Five days." Chloe replied. "Why?"

"When we got him out there were no windows." Dean observed.

"So we wait five days, and while we wait we check out level 3." Chloe continued. "Then Clark will at least be on the human level." Chloe dropped Dean off at the hotel. "I'll call you tomorrow." He said.

_Mid Afternoon the next day _

Chloe was pulling up all her intel on level 3 when the phone rang. "Hello." It was Dean. "Sure just about ready." She said as she told him her address.

He walked into her apt and was shocked to see four other people there. "I called in some reinforcements." She explained. She introduced him to the Green Arrow, Aquaman, Cyborg, and Flash. "I'm not much of a team player." Dean reminded them.

"Great… just like Clark." The Green Arrow said sarcastically. "Level 3 has been vacated ever since Lex was shot." He continued pointing to the screen showing no life signs. "Go." He nodded to Cyborg. Cyborg left and the Green Arrow continued with the plan.

"You got any refreshments?" Dean asked Chloe. "There may be some left over beer in the fridge." "Thanks." He replied. Seconds later he came back with a beer in his hand. "Take it easy it's not even 5." The Green Arrow commented. Dean smiled back as he took a big gulp in response. Cyborg returned before Dean could finish his beer. Dean watched silently as Cyborg put a plug in his arm and handed it to the Green Arrow to put it in the computer. Everyone was acting like it was completely normal even Chloe he thought as he took another gulp. The Green Arrow was talking as he was reading from the computer screen. "Ok, so he did put a microchip in Clark, now we have a means of tracking him, which we can do from here now."

"And where Clark is Sam is most likely near." Dean added. "Oh ya we can track him to." The Green Arrow stated.

"How?" Dean asked curiously. "His abilities prove a unique signal." He responded by pointing to another computer screen. "That's Sam." He said as he pointed to the red dot. "He's been in South America." Another dot appeared on the screen. "And that blue dot is Clark." Chloe smiled and said. "See working with a team isn't that bad."


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden the computer screens started flashing followed by sparks exploding from the hard drive. "Guess, I didn't have enough RAM?" Chloe wondered out loud. "Ok let's go to my place." Oliver said. "I have more advanced computers." He told Dean.

Once they got to his place. Oliver opened his secret closet of Green Arrow stuff and got a couple of things he needed. Dean decided it was time for him to be clued in on the situation. He had his gun in his pocket and as usual his first reaction was to pull it out. "Who are you guys?" He demanded pointing his gun at Oliver. "Put the gun down." Oliver said calmly and looked at Chloe. "You didn't tell him anything?" He asked. "All he knows is Clark's got super speed, heat vision, and allergic to meteor rock."

"And that Cyborg here is a machine." Dean added. "Can we trust him?" Oliver asked Chloe. "If he puts down his gun." Chloe pointed out. Dean groaned and put his gun in the back his jeans. "Happy now?" He said with open arms showing he wasn't holding the gun anymore. "Take a seat." Oliver stated. They gave a full introduction of who they were and their special abilities. Just as they were finishing up they were interrupted by Cyborg typing fast on Oliver's computer. "What are you doing?" Oliver asked not remembering giving any instructions. "Nothing." He replied and finished up. Oliver shrugged and dismissed it as something he forgot he told him to do.

"Wow, and you have nothing to do with demons?" Dean asked. "Nope, we mainly try to stop Lex from his 33.1 experiments on meteor mutants." Aquaman stated. "Well technically Clark does handle demons from another planet, Krypton." Chloe stated. "From where?" Dean and Oliver asked in unison. _Oh crap_, _I thought Oliver new_. Chloe thought. Chloe cringed and changed the subject. "Do we have the computer up and running yet?"

"Yep, Cyborg got it working." Flash stated. _That's what he was doing_, Oliver thought. They all turned to the screens with the red and blue dots. "That's weird. They're in America, actually they're on the outskirts of Smallville." Oliver pointed out.

"Ok so in four days we go after them during the night." Dean said. "Why four day's?" Cyborg asked. "Cause Clark's on a human level after five day's when he hasn't been in the sun." Dean stated. "So what do we do until then?" Flash asked. "I got major calories to burn off."

"We still have the other mission to do." Oliver stated. "You two, take four days off." He addressed Chloe and Dean.

"Wanna go get a bite to eat?" Dean asked Chloe. "Sure. I could go for some dinner."

"You two? Really?" Flash asked surprised. "Would you prefer a burrito from Mexico?" He tried to flirt with Chloe. Chloe smiled. "No thanks." She replied.

"You got a job to do, remember." Oliver told Flash as Oliver gave him a thumb drive. "Buenas Noches." Flash smiled and speed off.

"Wow, does everyone here have super speed?" Dean smiled and winked at Chloe. They walked out holding hands.

"Hey where'd Cyborg go?" Oliver asked Aquaman. "Don't know, I didn't even see him leave."

Back at the hospital Lex was busy typing on his laptop. As soon as he heard his door start to open he closed the laptop and pretended to be asleep. A mysterious figure slipped in undetected by the nurses and stood in the darkness. "Mission accomplished." He stated. Lex sighed and sat up and opened his laptop. He held out his hand and the person gave him a flash drive. He plugged it into the computer and watched the video feed. "Krypton?" He said out loud when it was finished. That made a lot of since. He remembered Clark talking in his sleep about a place called Krypton. He knew Clark was lying when he questioned him about it. He typed quickly into the computer. "Mission accepted and understood. Must take Chloe to interrogation room, 33.1 building 86." The figure stated in an automatic tone of voice.

Lex's drone waited silently in the bushes at Chloe's apt waiting for her to come home. He had been there for three hours. Finally a yellow convertible bug pulled up. As she got out of the car he soaked a rag with a sedative. He hid the rag in his hand and came out of the bushes. "Hey what's up, did Oliver have any news?" She asked


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe woke up slowly finding that she was sitting in a chair with her head on table like surface. _ Huh? Was there a deadline I missed? _She thought for a minute as she stretched out her neck. This can't be happening, she thought as she noticed her surroundings. She was in a room with a table, chair, bed, and bathroom. Her reporter's instinct led her to see if the door was locked. "Help!" She screamed as she pounded on the door. It was no use; no one seemed to be there to listen as she stared through the glass window on the door. She immediately went into MacGyver mode of thinking. The air vents were out of reach, there wasn't a window, and the walls weren't malleable. Even the ceiling tiles wouldn't lift up. She checked the bathroom and in any drawers including under the bed to see if there was anything that she could possibly use as a weapon. As she pulled up the mattress she found a flannel shirt with blood on it. "Oh god, Clark." She couldn't help but say out loud. There was nothing left for her to do but wait.

_The next day. 3 Days left._

Dean pulled out his cell phone and attempted to call Chloe. That was weird it went straight to voicemail. He went up to her apartment and knocked on the door. "Chloe! I know your there your car's out here." He took a step to the side, and nearly tripped over a cell phone. He picked it up slowly looking around making sure no one was around he picked the lock and slipped through the door. Weird nothing was disturbed. It looked the same as when they left it when they went to Oliver's house. There was nothing left to do but go see Oliver. He didn't like being dependant on people, but there was no other option. First Sam got taken, then Clark, now Chloe. He couldn't help but think that Oliver would be next. He got into the elevator and spoke through the video intercom. "Hey, Oliver you there?" He asked. As the elevator opened he noticed Oliver was busy talking through an earpiece. He paused for a moment and looked at Dean. "I thought I told you to take a few days off." He said annoyed. "Chloe's missing." Dean replied handing Oliver her pink cell phone. "It was her choice to get involved." Oliver stated defensively. "Can you track her?" Dean asked him. Oliver cringed as this was only supposed to be used for emergencies. "Clark thought she might get into trouble a long time ago. So he gave her a necklace." He hesitated for a few moments. "The one she was wearing yesterday?" Dean asked. "Yes. It has a tracking device in it." Oliver paused again in deep thought. "We'll get her out in a couple of hours."

"Why not now?" Dean demanded. "Impulse, set up part 2." Oliver talked into the microphone. Dean turned and started to head for the door. "Where are you going?" Oliver demanded. "Someone's gotta get her out." He replied as he headed toward the elevator. "How are you going to do that?" Oliver asked. "I've got an idea." Dean carefully thought out his plan. He figured it was reckless but it just might work. As soon as he decided exactly how to pursue this Sam popped into the room out of thin air. "Hey Sammy!" He exclaimed. Oliver turned around as his jaw dropped. "Don't even think about it." Sam replied pissed off. "If I knew it was that easy to get your attention I would have done that last week." Dean explained. "Look we need your help. Chloe's been captured."

"Look it's best if I don't help." Sam tried to reason with him. "But she's missing." Dean said. Sam started to whisper. "Lex is working on something good. And he needs her help."

Now it was Oliver's turn to be confused. "Wait, when did hell freeze over?" He asked. "Good for who?"

"For everyone. Just keep up with what your mission." Sam replied to Oliver. "I have to go before he notices I'm gone. Just don't plan anything like that again. Next time I my not have the opportunity to leave." Sam told Dean. Before either of them could blink Sam was gone.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me?" Oliver asked Dean. "Sam has premonition powers." Dean replied. "I figured if I tried to end my life, he'd stop me." He took a second to figure the best way to explain the rest. "And Clark was taken over by a demon who has the contract to my soul which has 2 years left. Only problem Clark's not allergic to meteor rock with the demon inside him. Oh ya and Sam agreed to work with the demon to extend my contract."

"Sam's right, about that being a stupid idea." Oliver told Dean. Cyborg sped back into the room. "Where have you been?" Oliver asked. "Out." Cyborg replied. "You got a job to do remember?" He reminded him as he handed him the earpiece used for communication. "I'm on it." Cyborg replied as he left.

"Is he always like that?" Dean asked. "More or less." Oliver stated. "Just takes some getting used to."

"Weird." Dean said. "So what exactly is this mission?" He wondered why Sammy said it was important to continue.

"Level 3 turned out to be a minor section in Lex's research. We found the real place he kept the research on 33.1 including ever mutant he ever studied. It's the highest secure building we've ever tried to break into." Oliver paused as if puzzled by the situation. "It's almost like he's able to second guess our next move and stop us before we even attempt it."

"Maybe he found a way to hack your system." Dean stated as he remembered when Chloe's computer crashed. "I don't know much about computer's, but didn't it look like for a second that Chloe's computer was hacked into before it exploded?" Cyborg returned with the data.

"Finally." Oliver stated. He plugged the drive into the computer and it was blank. Then the computer started going crazy and then the hard drive exploded. Dean put out the fire with the fire extinguisher hanging on the wall.

"Is that enough proof?" Dean asked. "Proof for what?" Cyborg asked. Oliver laughed and replied, "He thinks Lex hacked into our system." Oliver stopped laughing when he noticed the serious look on Cyborg's face. "You seriously agree with him?"

"Well, I've been having blackouts." Cyborg stated. "I can't even remember what I did last night."

"When did the blackouts start?" Dean asked. "Yesterday. After I got the tracking info on Clark." Cyborg stated. "Hey amigo, what's up?" Flash asked Dean the second he appeared. "Um…" Dean started. Then looked around. "Hey where'd Cyborg go?" He asked. "He just took off down the elevator." Flash said. "Follow him." Oliver ordered Flash.

Aquaman appeared with a waterproof container. "Finally we got something." He reported. "I take it Cyborg didn't know about this plan?" Dean thought out loud. "Actually, No." Oliver stated. Oliver attempted to open the locked container a three-digit code and two keys were needed. _That looks familiar_, Dean thought as he slipped out silently to get a file from the Impala. "I knew I saw that case somewhere." He said as he came back in with the file and a backpack. Dean handed Oliver a picture of the case showing a key and three-numbers on it.

"Thanks, with photo reconstruction we can make two keys just like this." Oliver said. "Wouldn't the other key be different?" Dean asked. "You mean like this?" Auquaman handed Oliver. There were no numbers on this key but other than that it looked the same.

"Ok, so they are the same key." Dean replied. "Here." Dean opened up his backpack and pulled out his lock picking case containing a key copying kit. "What is it you do again? Chloe said you were an insurance sales man?" Oliver asked. "I'm a hunter." Dean said. "You hunt what exactly?" Aquaman asked. "Demons." Dean stated for once telling the truth. "And you're just now telling us this?" Oliver demanded. "I thought all you needed to know was that Clark was taken over by a demon." Dean said defensively. Oliver pointed his arrow at Dean. He turned to take off but Aquaman had a firm hold on his shoulders.

"How do we know you're not a demon?" Oliver asked Dean. Dean tried to reach for his gun but Aquaman got it first. "Your brother is helping the demon that possessed Clark. Whose to say that you aren't a demon?"

"If I was a demon then a beer would magically appear in my hand. Oh darn!" He said sarcastically. "Call Billy he'll come and explain everything. You can even use the holy water test if you want."

"Look, this is nuts, if Chloe trusts him shouldn't we?" Aquaman stated. "Fine." Oliver said solemnly. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." He told Dean. "Can I have my gun back?" Dean asked. "No." Oliver said and held out his hand for the gun. Aquaman let go of Dean and handed the gun over. _Crap_, he thought as he waited for Sammy to appear again so he could convince Oliver to give it back. "Ok, lets get the key made." Oliver stated getting back on task. "Do we know what's inside?" Aquaman asked. Oliver looked at Dean and he shrugged. "Guess we'll find out." Oliver said as the key was finished he set the combination and handed Aquaman a key. "Ready?" He said as they both put the keys in at the same time. "Ok on the count of three turn the key to the right." Oliver instructed. "One, two, three…"


End file.
